FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a folding seat assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a folding seat assembly having a seat bottom pivotally mounted relative to the seat back and movable between a seating position and a folded upright position and including an inertia latch mechanism for engaging the seat bottom in the folded upright position in response to a rapid deceleration of the vehicle.